


Than To Live Without Her

by rosenewock21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenewock21/pseuds/rosenewock21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade can't help but worry. Mikaela can't help but be herself. Optimus just can't seem to help himself. Ficlet. Barricade/Mikaela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Than To Live Without Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).



Title: Than To Live Without Her  
Verse: Multi-Continuity AU  
Series: Pursuit  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Xeno  
Pairings/Characters: Barricade/Mikaela Banes  
Notes: For Delle, who loves this pairing. I can’t believe I finally managed a true drabble. I win!  
Prompt: Melee In March: #6 " I would rather have had One breath of her hair, One kiss from her mouth, One touch of her hand, Than eternity without it."  
Word Count: 419  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
“My wife and my sister are giggling like loons,” Barricade whined softly. “I feel like I should be worried. Should I be worried?”  
  
Days like these were not entirely uncommon amongst the inhabitants of Autobot City. Mikaela may have been pushing into her fifties, but some parts of her would never stop being nineteen. When one was nearly immortal there was no reason to embrace the human decorum that was dictated by such a short lifespan. She could act in a younger manner than their grown children and no one would really question it. Given how long she had been away from Earth, no one but her other half would even blink at her having a moment.  
  
Optimus shrugged softly, watching his son, daughter, and daughter-in-law with all the fondness he’d never been able to show when Barricade had been a sparkling. Earth had changed them all so much. Their war was different now. They were different now. He could afford to be a little softer in this time.  
  
“Will worrying make you feel any better,” the Prime questioned his eldest. Little Screwdriver was doing her best to knock Mikaela over. The young looking woman was darting and dodging, weaving around the peds of random bots. Most looked on in amusement, though Thundercracker scowled when they ran directly into him. “Will worrying change her behavior at all?”  
  
Barricade shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to change her. Why would... I just worry. She always takes such risks with everything she does. I don’t want a pissed off Seeker to squish her. Or for the two of them to go stumbling off out of the parameter where one of those loons could grab her. Or... or... I just worry.”  
  
“A little late to voice regrets, son,” Optimus tried to hide his smile. He knew better. Of course he knew better. Mikaela had been the best thing to ever happen to his son. But it was sometimes hard to resist the temptation to tease his tightly wound progeny.  
  
“Regrets,” Barricade drew a quick vent of air through his systems. “How could you say such a thing. I could never regret her. I would rather have one moment of time with her than an eternity without. I can’t believe you would even...” The former Decepticon paused mid-rant to glare at his now laughing sire. “I can’t believe you still think it’s funny to do this to me.”  
  
“I can’t believe after nearly half a vorn you still fall for it,” Optimus smirked.


End file.
